My Senpai
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Amu's having doubts about going to Middle School, so Kukai decides to cheer her up a bit. Oneshot, but R&R if you want an epilogue!


Cuxie: Oooh! My Kukamu story is finally here!

Amu: K-Kukamu?!

Cuxie: Heheh. What's wrong? Feel bad about cheating on Ikuto?

Amu: Nani?! O-Of course not! We're not--I don't--He isn't...ARGH!!

Cuxie: Yeah, that made sense. XD Now if you don't mind--

Amu: I do!

Cuxie: I've got a story to write! And **I don't own Shugo Chara!**. Rolling!

* * *

I sat outside on a park bench, shaded by a tall oak tree. After a somewhat event less meeting, the Guardians had dispersed and I was left alone. It's so rare to find a moment of peace lately with all the X-egg-induced chaos. For awhile it seemed like I was always running all over the place, trying to save someone/something. I hardly ever got a moment to myself. Now it seems like time is just standing still.

Which I know now, more than ever, isn't true. In this rare moment of quiet and tranquility, I could only think of one thing.

_Graduation_.

It's so _soon_! In less than a month we'll be moving up to Seiyo Middle School, leaving Seiyo Elementary in the dust. Don't get me wrong. I knew this was going to happen one day. It just never seemed so close before. And I had no clue it would hit me so _hard_.

"Ne ne, what's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked, bursting her way out of my Chara-pouch--the little carrying case I got from Sanjou-kun--followed by Miki and Suu. They all floated around me in a worried little semi-circle.

I brought up a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Miki, always the most observant, saw right through my ruse. "Does this have to do with the ceremony that's coming up?"

Shaking my head, I tried not to let my smile faltered. "Of course not. Why would I be worried about that?" My voice sounded fake to my own ears.

"It's not that uncommon," a familiar voice said. "Most people are." I looked up. Kukai stood over me, a soccer ball in one arm, his book-bag in the other, smiling that easy grin of his. "Yo. It's been awhile, huh?" I moved my bag and made room on the bench for him to sit with me.

Daichi stood on his shoulder, grinning as well. "Hey."

"Daichi!" My charas shrieked in unison, though I could easily pick out Ran's voice as the loudest and most enthusiastic. He flashed them a V-sign.

"Yeah." It has been. Weeks actually. "What are you doing here?"

"Practicing. I figured since I got demoted the work load would be easier, but practice is even harder nowadays. Especially since we're recruiting in a couple of weeks. Everyone has to be on the top of their game." It didn't take me long to figure out he was talking about the Seiyo Middle soccer team. Still, he couldn't have been practicing since school let out, right? The sun will be going down soon. No one practices for 2-3 hours straight.

Then again, Kukai isn't exactly like anyone else I've ever met. He completely lives off of sports.

"Demoted?" I asked, confused.

He frowned. "Don't tell me you didn't know I was co-captain of the team."

My eyes went wide. "No way! You're a first-year! You're already co-captain?!" I know Kukai's good, but I've heard that the Seiyo Middle team is practically unbeatable. And Kukai's co-captain! "That's amazing!"

"Way to go, Kukai!" Ran cheered.

He shrugged modestly. "It's a step down from being captain of our old team," he said, but I could tell by his grin that he was as pleased by his position as I was. "No big deal."

"So I guess things are going pretty well for you, huh?" I asked as casually as possible.

He stared at me long and hard and I stared back, trying to figure out whatever it was he was thinking. "Alright, Hinamori. What's eating you?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't give me that look. You're upset about something. You're so easy to read." Darn! How is it that I can manage to evade Miki, but Kukai always knows when something's up? I mean, Miki's a part of me! Kukai doesn't know me better than I know myself. He _can't_ know me better than I know myself. And yet he can always sense when I'm upset, or worried, or just plain bored.

It's like ESP or something.

I lowered my head, not looking or saying anything to him.

"Hmm. Nice try, Hinamori. But I know what'll make you talk." He dug around in his bag until he pulled out something wrapped in a brown paper bag. "I knew it was a good idea to save one." He handed it to me with a triumphant look on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head. "Just open it."

I did as I was told, peeling back the paper carefully, and staring at what was inside. "Taiyaki?"

He nodded. "Enjoy. I know you respond better to sweets."

"That's not true." But my voice was muffled around a large bite. I leaned back, enjoying the sugary taste of bean paste filling my mouth. It tasted so sweet and delicious I couldn't even remember to be mad at Kukai for trying to win me over with snacks. Even if it worked.

"Now c'mon. Tell Senpai what's wrong."

I sighed and glanced over at Kukai. He looked curious, expectant, and...concerned. He's always concerned, even though he hides it most of the time. That's what makes him so easy to talk to. He doesn't just listen to me when he's bored or looking for a juicy story. He's genuinely worried about me. He's interested in my problems. He wants to help.

And that's why I told him everything. And I mean _everything_. Everything that I was worried about. Things I hadn't even thought about or admitted to myself yet. And it was a lot.

None of the Guardians had really discussed it. Maybe it's because they're worried themselves. Or maybe they didn't want to depress Yaya. Or maybe it was a bit of both, like me.

Yaya's a year behind us. While Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Rima, and I move on to a whole other school, Yaya's going to be left behind. I remember how much she cried and begged Kukai not to leave. I can only imagine how she'll react on the day of the ceremony. Not to mention that she'll be the only experienced Guardian come spring. Whoever Tadase-kun decides will join (he hasn't told us) will all be looking to Yaya for guidance. She'll practically be in charge!

And Yaya does NOT do the in-charge thing. It's just not advisable for her.

God, I'm so selfish! Yaya's the one with all the real pressure and here I am moping about moving up a grade. I've been doing it every single year now for five, well six years now. No big deal.

But it is. It's...it's...I don't even know what it is, but I don't think I like it.

Ever since I joined the Guardians my Cool&Spicy persona has faded enough for me to be more open...I guess. I don't have to hide behind that facade anymore. At least, not as much. I never imagined anyone would be so accepting of me when I'm not cold and aloof. I thought thats all they liked about me. But I was wrong. Character Changing has done nothing but make me even more friends. Its seems like my classmates like me regardless of which "Me" I am at the moment.

I don't want to leave now that I finally have friends. I don't want to have to start over again.

And speaking of friends, what will happen to the Guardians? When we leave, what will we be? What excuse will we have to be together now that we don't have our duties anymore? Will we still fight X-eggs? And what if we all have different classes? When will we see each other?

Kukai listened patiently to everything until I finally turned to him, hoping he could calm my worries.

"Hmm...so you really think Yaya's gonna be in charge?"

"Kukai!"

"Hmm?"

I punched his arm and he winced dramatically. "Be serious! Here I am, spilling my heart out, and you're not even paying attention." I grumbled and crossed my arms impatiently across my chest. "It was stupid to think you'd understand."

"To think I'd understand? I'm the one in Middle School here. Don't you think I was worried last year too?"

I thought about that. Kukai's so easygoing that its hard to believe he worries about anything. Sure, he must be concerned about sports and his team and games and stuff like that from time to time. But really _worried_worried about anything? Not Kukai.

"I had exactly the same doubts. Remember I told you--"

I interrupted him, "Yeah, you weren't sure what team to join." That hardly qualifies as serious to me. I know sports are important to Kukai, but to me it seems a bit trivial.

He flicked my forehead impatiently. "The point is, everyone is worried and unsure right before the big transition. _Everyone_. But you're looking at the glass as half empty."

I groaned, "Please don't start throwing old proverbs at me."

He chuckled. "My point is, you need to start looking on the bright side! Middle school isn't one big doomfest. It's actually pretty cool. And if you want to be able to throw away your cool act, then now's the time. You can be whoever you want to be. No one will mind if you change."

Well...there is some sense to that. Not as many people will know me in Middle School. I won't be the exciting new kid who's the center of attention. Maybe I can just be me. (Whoever that is.)

"And friends are friends regardless of where they are. I didn't completely stop hanging out with you guys after I left, did I? I always made sure to make time to see you." He patted my head like a small child. I usually hate that, but I wasn't in the mood to argue. And it felt kind of nice.

"We just figured you had nothing better to do."

He tugged at my hair. "How rude. And I gave you my last snack too."

"Ow. Ok, sorry. So then what you're saying is, we'll always be together somehow, right?" Sounds kind of cheesy, but it gets the point across. And it does make me feel better.

"Just remember, the Guardians will always be the Guardians. Ok?" He winked at me.

My cheeks flushed slightly and I nodded. A smile stretched across my face and I didn't stop it. Suddenly, everything seemed so...clear. Exciting, even. I'm going to a whole new school. New people. New experiences. Sure, I was giving up a little, going out of my daily routine and comfort zone, but I must gain something out the deal too, right?

I've changed schools before. When I came to Seiyo Elementary in the fourth grade I was the new kid. And coming here was obviously the best thing that ever happened to me! Now it's just a step up to Seiyo Middle. I'll be fine.

I'll be great.

"Thanks so much Kukai!" I cried, ecstatic. I threw my arms around him, knocking us both off the bench and onto the ground. I'm such a klutz sometimes its pathetic. "Oops. S-Sorry."

He just laughed and helped me up. "So I guess you're feeling better now, huh? Because I think it's time I took you home." I turned. The sun was setting behind the trees and the sky was painted a beautiful shade of pinkish-red. It looked like one of Miki's paintings.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where are the charas?"

Kukai had an amused look on his face as he pointed to a spot above our heads.

Miki, Suu, and Daichi sat on a branch above Ran, laughing and cheering her on while she rode on the back of a squirrel like a rodeo. The squirrel, although not nearly as merciless as a bull, leaped rapidly among the branches of two intertwining trees. Ran hung on with one arm, waving her other around like a professional cowgirl.

"Ahaha!" I clutched my stomach and bent over laughing. I'm so glad the park was deserted because I'm sure people would've stopped, stared, and possibly hauled me off to a mental institute for laughing out of nowhere like that. That, and the fact that they can't see our charas.

The squirrel scurried up the side of the tree with ease, but gravity forced Ran off. She toppled off it's back and I stretched out my hands to catch her. "A-Amu-chan?" She said, blinking.

"B-Baka," I forced out through my giggles. "It's time to go home."

The rest of the charas jumped down from their perch. Suu stopped briefly to see the squirrel who was probably wondering what happened to Ran. "Thank you for playing with us, Mr. Squirrel. Have a nice night." The squirrel chittered back happily, seeming to understand her perfectly.

Miki looked at me, no doubt observing my new mood, and nodded approvingly. "Feeling better?"

I nodded, glancing over at Kukai. His bag slung across his back, holding his favorite soccer ball, leading the way to my house. I took his hand while we walked. "Much better."

* * *

Cuxie: Done! Yay! This is also my entry for **xoxoFallenStarxox's ****Shugo Chara Contest!**This is so exciting! I've never entered a fic contest before!

Amu: I think this is a winner.

Cuxie: You didn't even want me to write it!

Amu: That's when I thought it was going to be a romance.

Cuxie: Saving yourself for Ikuto, I see. R&R for the Epilogue plz!


End file.
